


banana pancakes

by weneverchange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, Songfic, but only kind of a songfic, dialogue? nah this is nervous sputtering, tadashi is so fucking cute someone please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneverchange/pseuds/weneverchange
Summary: in which karasuno's number 12 helps you make pancakes.tooth-rotting confession fluff.warnings: mentions of masturbation
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	banana pancakes

The floor of the guest room of Sugawara's house was doused in sunlight.

It was not the kind that induced sweating, nor was it the kind that blinds you through your eyelids— no, the light that spilled through the bedroom window was soft and warm, like pure contentment flickering through the gently billowing curtains and leaving shadows of happily waving tree branches on the walls.

You pushed yourself up to rest on your elbows, eyes still closed, and allowed your face to drink in the gilded light. _I think if I lived here, I would wake up early every day just to feel that light. It's nice,_ you thought, blinking your eyes open. How early is it, anyway? You turned to the bedside table and checked the small sky blue alarm clock, which read 7:28. _Okay, not that early, I take it back. It's just nice here._

Being the only girls present, you and Kiyoko had your own room (not to mention an actual bed to sleep in), while the boys slept on blankets on the living room floor. Kiyoko was still fast asleep on the other side of the bed; you couldn't help but chuckle to yourself about how many people would give their souls to be in your spot (although in a very different context). _Ha_. Slipping your cold feet into a pair of slippers, you made your way out of the room.

The whole team was still clocked out, with the exception of Daichi and Suga, whose hushed conversation could be heard coming from another room. You tiptoed towards the kitchen door, trying not to wake anyone up, but heard a small snorting sound coming from behind just as you reached for the doorknob. Snoring.

You were mostly expecting the sound to have come from Ennoshita or Asahi, considering how gentle and peaceful it was, but when you looked down at the sleeping team, you saw that it was Yamaguchi Tadashi who had made the noise.

His mouth was hanging open slightly, his hair sticking up at all kinds of funny angles, airy tufts of olive green resting on his forehead. His pillow was between clutched his toned arms, one leg slung over it, face resting on the other end. The omnipresent pout lines on his forehead were smoothed over, and he looked more peaceful than you'd ever seen him. Your heart fluttered at the sight, like butterflies were slamming relentlessly against your ribcage.

 _How is he so CUTE. I mean really, it's just inconsiderate at this point._

Your eyes lingered on his sleeping form, surely longer than is socially acceptable. You couldn't pull away; the tranquil expression on his face was intoxicating, so vastly different from the usual anxious presence behind his eyes. He snored again, louder this time, more endearing, more _Tadashi_. You couldn't stop the smile that creeped onto your face as he pulled his pillow tighter towards him. _I wonder if he would hold me like that_. Thoughts like that always snuck up behind you, mostly during practice when he returned from a run, sweaty and breathing heavily. _I wonder if he sounds like that when he's getting off._ You should probably stop letting your mind wander to thoughts like that, especially when he hasn't necessarily shown any signs that he actually likes you back. He's kind to you, but he acts equally kind towards just about everyone, right? When a loose ball smacks you in the side of the head, it's Tadashi that first checks if you're okay, but he _always_ checks if _everyone_ is okay. That's just how he is: sweet. He is the teaspoon of honey in your morning tea, the gentle trickle of strawberry juice down your chin after you've taken a bite. 

You willed your gaze away from his sleeping form and entered the kitchen. 

Daichi and Suga, who were leaning against the counter shoulder to shoulder, greeted you with a soft "Morning, [Y/N]-chan!" You smiled and gave them a small wave, not verbalizing your 'good morning' due to the dryness in your freshly-awoken throat. The washroom was through the living room, past the minefield of sleeping teen boys, so you resolved to brush my teeth in the kitchen sink. You watched the pair next to you intertwine their fingers, completely engrossed in each other. _Cute cute cute cute cute cute cute_. Seeing couples always makes you smile, if not get a little envious. Eventually, they left the room, still holding hands.

You searched for the pancake mix Suga had said was in the left side of the pantry, eventually finding it tucked away towards the back. Last night, you'd offered to make everyone breakfast, trying to make a good impression on the team, not accounting for the number of people you would have to feed. _Better get to work_.

You spent a good while just getting ingredients, still moving a bit groggily, and soon heard a few whispering voices come from the living room, followed by the soft _creak_ of the wooden floors, indicating that people were finally waking up. _Already?_ Time flies when you're...taking things out of a refrigerator?

You poured the mix into a large bowl, some of the powder flying up and probably getting on your sleep shirt, and you reached for the carton of eggs, pulling one out and tapping it a few times on the edge of the bowl.

"[Y/N]?"

Yamaguchi's voice rang out from behind you, and you smashed the egg in your hand against the edge of the bowl in surprise. 

Nice. Great. _Smooth._

" _Ah_ \- shit! I'm so sorry- uh- shit...I didn't mean to scare you!" He raised his hands in front of him, his sleepy brown eyes widening in concern. 

"H- huh? No, it's okay, really! That was mostly my fault..." Your face suddenly felt incredibly hot. 

"Um... Can I- can I help you with breakfast? Er- I mean, do you need help? Not that I don't think you can't handle it, but-" _oh my goodness, this boy is adorable._ You chuckled softly, cutting off his worried words. 

"I would love that, actually."

You and Yamaguchi spent the next few minutes picking eggshell bits out of the mix, before you finished making the batter. You held the bowl while he whisked its contents, as it was difficult to coordinate holding and mixing; plus, his arms are stronger than yours, despite still being thinner than average. You lit the stovetop and asked him to prep some bananas and blueberries to put in the pancakes. As the pan warmed up, your eyes found their way to Yamaguchi's face (it's become a bit of a resting place for your gaze), and you wondered why he was awake so early.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"You asked why I'm up so early?"

"Er- I did?" _Oops._

"Y-yeah. Didn't you ask Sugawara for help? He woke me up saying you needed help with cooking breakfast but that he was busy."

"Oh, uhh-" _T_ _hat sneaky bitch._ "Yeah! Exactly. Sorry he woke you up, though."

> _"You should ask him out. I think he likes you back," Sugawara said rather casually as Tadashi ran onto the court, subbing in for Hinata in the fourth practice match against Nekoma of that day. "And yes, I can tell."_
> 
> _His kind smile had a hint of smugness in it as he spoke._
> 
> _"How did you-"_
> 
> _"I just k_ _now."_

Yamaguchi's eyes crinkled as he grinned, ear to ear, his smile rippling through his entire body, head tilting, shoulders raising a hair. "It's okay! I actually really like cooking!" His voice was soft and raspy from the remnants of sleep in his vocal chords, but the way his words rang out was a brighter light than any morning sun through any bedroom window. 

As you began cooking the pancakes, your conversation picked up, much like it always does. The first few minutes of all your interactions with Yamaguchi are awkward, flustered, and generally a little bit painful; but after getting past the initial talking subjects, it's like you've known each other since birth. He decided to play some music, not too loudly of course, and "Sweet to Me" by Summer Salt gently sounded through the kitchen. You scooped the batter into the pan, him sprinkling fruit pieces into the fluffy cakes as they turned golden brown. Your words and breakfast-making fell into a comfortable rhythm, a soft soundtrack of smiles and blueberries. Something about the music, the smell of frying banana wafting through the air, and the warm words spilling casually from the olive-haired boy's mouth had you feeling rather forward.

"You've always been my favorite player on the team, you know that?" 

His eyes widened suddenly, his cheeks turning the cutest goddamn shade of pink, his freckles fading into the color like stars at sunrise. Apparently, the praise was enough to make him drop the spatula in his hand, which fell to the floor and clattered loudly against the tiles. You both gasped at the sound, breaking eye contact after just a moment. 

You bent down towards the utensil on the ground, but he had the same idea; your foreheads bumped each against other, not very painfully, but just hard enough to make my eyes water a bit. He stood up quickly, apologizing in a worried whisper.

"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" His voice sounded incredibly sweet, honey-flavored tone concern dripping from his words as he sweeps the hair off your forehead and scans your face for any damage he might have dealt. 

You nodded, gazing up into his caramel eyes. He was a lot closer than before.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" 

You looked up at him incredulously, lips parting instinctively at his words. You couldn't believe it; the boy that had been tormenting you with his sweetness ever since you met him actually wants to kiss you. And he _asked_ to kiss you, in the most curious and loving tone imaginable. After what felt like a century of standing there in awe, you stood on tiptoe, wrapping your arms around him, and closed the gap. 

You pressed your lips to his, nothing more than that. It was chaste, angelic, pristine. He laced his slender fingers between your own and pulled you in closer. His chest was radiating warmth, the sweet and sunny kind, and it pulled you deeper into need. Just him. It was only ever him. That's all you need. You pulled away for air, and he rocked himself forward to meet your lips again, placing more pecks to my bottom lip. _Heaven_. 

He let up, drawing back just enough for his nose to press against yours. You wanted to tell him everything you've ever felt about him, use every word in the dictionary to tell him how beautiful he was, how kind, caring, enchanting, lovable, _cute_ ; but you can't seem to find the words. So you just press your cheek to his chest and hug him tighter than humanly possible, hoping to convey your feelings just through touch. It's worked so far, hasn't it? He rested his chin on my head, smiling against your hair. You listened closely to his heartbeat and ignored the smell of burning pancakes that now filled the air-- Breakfast could come later. Everything else would have to be later.

Because Yamaguchi Tadashi is _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi is so cute oh my goodness ‿︵‿︵(ಥ﹏ಥ)‿︵‿︵

**Author's Note:**

> yamaguchi is so cute oh my goodness ‿︵‿︵(ಥ﹏ಥ)‿︵‿︵
> 
> also i've made like 30 edits to this fucking piece and i'm kinda sick of it now even though its been up for a while but oh well i guess. if y'all ever have any hq requests PLS comment them i love other people supplying me with content ideas :D


End file.
